Haunted Secret
by TouchofCute
Summary: It's been a week since the witch, Zecora has arrived. Phil is trying to deal with the sword disguised as a knife, Dan is dealing with his powers. *SEQUEL TO "Ghost of Phil's Past"*
1. Mind Over Action

**Hello! TouchofCute here! Thank you to everyone who has left reviews on my last fanfiction/story. I'm glad you liked it :) here is Chapter 1 of the sequel to that story, Haunted Secret! More to come!**

* * *

Phil has his drawer from his desk open. It's still there. The knife. It's been a week since Dan came back. Since that witch, Zecora, has appeared, possessing Dan's body and practically demanding Phil to kill his best friend.

He can still hear her nasty voice. Taunting him. Dan was going to kill him if he didn't kill Dan first? Or worse..the witch would kill him! Phil is not gonna let that happen. It's been a week and nothing has really happened except Dan was getting used to his powers..abilities, whatever.

The knife just looks so..ordinary. And the witch said it was a sword. Dan just looks so..harmless. How can that witch say that Dan is dangerous?

Sure, Dan has done things he didn't mean he would do. Tiny pranks. That's it.

Phil shakes off the feeling of killing his friend and fades back into reality. He quickly closes the drawer. That witch is not going to make him do anything.

So what has happened for the past week? Dan has gotten almost complete control of his powers-uh..abilities..and he can fully come out of his room without his whole body starting to fade.

"Dan!" Phil yells.

"Yeah?" Dan answers immediately. Oh yeah..and Dan has 1 new ability. Teleportation. He got it a few days after Zecora's visit. That story will be in a different chapter somewhere.

"I'm editing a video right now and I need a break. Wanna do what we did all the time while you were alive?" Phil asks, hoping Dan takes the hint.

Dan gasps. "You don't mean.."

"I do! Movie night with friends! They put a few new movies on Netflix. And I can invite everyone over so they can see you in person."

Dan smiles. "Man, FINALLY! Thank you, Phil. I've been practicing my powers. I can prank Alfie!" Dan winks at Phil and laughs.

Phil joins in. At least this will get his mind off Zecora and that stupid sword.


	2. Good Friends

Dan and Phil are tidying up the house. Phil is in the kitchen getting snacks and has already ordered pizza. Dan is in his own room..staring at the huge amount of boxes.

Phil interrupts his trance. "It's a mess in here. Do you want to clean them out?" Phil asks, referring to the boxes.

Dan sighs. "They haven't moved since I, you know, died! I didn't take anything out."

"We shouldn't think about it now. I've gotten ahold of everyone and they're almost here. Maybe tomorrow we'll look through them. It was mostly your mum who put everything in the boxes but I helped a little."

"Well that's nice of you." Dan smiles.

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. Dan grins.

"I'll get it!" He suggests.

He's about to teleport to the door when Phil stops him.

"Wait, hold on a second! They might not see you right away!" Phil admits.

"Dude, we made 2 videos about me being a ghost. I'm pretty sure they'll see me." Dan argues.

Phil holds a finger up in protest and is about to argue back when they hear another knock at the door. Phil exhales.

"Ok, you got a point. But I'm coming with you to the door just in case."

Dan rolls his eyes and walks with Phil to the door.

Dan reaches the door first and opens it immediately. The pizza guy stands there with an unamused look on his face. He's staring right through Dan to look at Phil who is right behind Dan.

Phil panics for a split second. 'Well, I didn't expect that.' He says in his head.

"Uh, sorry about the door? Anyway, how much?" Phil asks the pizza man. Phil glances at Dan while the pizza man isn't looking, who is getting the receipt. Dan knows that look.

Dan sighs and holds his hand up in surrender.

"You do your business, I'll be in the living room." And Dan is gone.

"Here you go, have a good rest of your night." Says the pizza man in monotone.

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Phil replies. And the pizza man is gone.

Phil hears a voice down the hall and waits till the pizza man is out of earshot to look to see who it is. He smiles.

Phil turns his head to get Dan's attention."DAN! Get your spirit butt over here!" He yells, adding a little humor.

"Phil! It's been a while!" Alfie points out.

Phil jumps and turns back around to see Alfie Deyes and Zoe Sugg standing there with a salad bowl and smiles on both of their faces.

Phil puts his hand to his chest. "Wow, you scared me! Yeah, it has been a while. Come in!" Phil gets out of the way to let them in and closes the door.

"Thank you for inviting us, Phil! We both missed Dan terribly. Where should I put the salad?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah, same here. You can put that on the kitchen counter. We'll come with you. Dan is in the living room."

Zoe walks over to the kitchen which is next to the living area. She automatically sees Dan.

Zoe gasps. "DAN!" She squeals excitedly.

She runs to put the salad down and then runs to hug Dan, whose surprised by this but hugs back.

"I missed you so much, Dan! Everyone in the YouTube community did." Zoe sniffs like she's about to cry.

"Noo Zoella please don't cry! I can control my powers and everything EXCEPT my emotions. If you cry, I will cry harder than you." Dan explains.

Zoe giggles. "That's so weird! Ok, I'll stop." She wipes and sniffs away a few tears.

Dan looks past Zoella to see Alfie with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Zoe, watch this." Dan whispers to Zoella.

Dan snaps his fingers and he is gone. Zoe looks around. "Where'd he go?"

Alfie raises an eyebrow. Suddenly, he can feel something cold cover his eyes, which startles him.

"Woah, god! Dan, is that you?" Alfie asks. Zoe giggles once more.

"Awe, you got me!" Dan says. Alfie turns around and automatically hugs Dan tightly.

"I missed you, man. Your hands are really cold by the way." Alfie points out.

Dan hugs back. "I missed you too, bro." He breaks the hug to look at his hands.

He sighs. "Yeah..it's a ghost thing."

"Hey guys?" Phil interrupts. He points to the 3 boxes full of pizza sitting on the counter. "Pizza!"


End file.
